The Story of Aj Lee
by Jayjaylove
Summary: April Jeanette Mendez is known to be a crazy, love struck girl who gets whatever she wants and stands alone. But in reality April loves being around her fellow divas and her superstar pals. However maybe some superstars try to win her heart when it has already been won. But does April know that?
1. Chapter 1 Aj Lee

April Jeanette Mendez always dreamed of being a WWE Diva. When she was little she met her idol, Lita, at a live event. Joining NXT and being led by WWE superstar Primo, Aj began her journey to the main roster.

Aj POV-

I rolled my eyes as I watched Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella suck face backstage.

"Don't forget we have a script to go over goat face," I reminded him. Stopping he gave me a sharp glare kissing Brie once again. She walked away and he turned his attention to me. I had no idea why creatives wanted me and wonder boy to have a love storyline together. Just knowing where his lips were made me gag.

"Are you done now?" I asked annoyed. He rolled his eyes. Going over our script, I was relieved to leave the room.

"Your script must be long," a familiar chuckled. I turned to see my good friend CM Punk standing there in his attire. I laughed sarcastically.

"You're so funny, Punk."

Me and Punky grew close after our storyline together (Which was before this one). We walked to catering.

"So, there's a bowling tournament coming up and Kofi wanted you to join us."

I giggled, "You sure you didn't want me to tag along?"

"You got me," Punk raised his hands up in surrender. "So yes?"

"I don't know, my schedule is packed."

"I'll buy you those batman chucks you wanted," he bribed. I smiled,

"Schedule opened. And look, there's a space for you."

He laughed, playfully punching my arm.

After the show, I got ready to leave. I told Punk I'd ride on the bus with him and Kofi.

"Hey Aj," Kofi greeted as I made my way to the bus.

"Hey Kofi," I replied. He took my suitcase and I hopped aboard. Punk was playing with the Rubix cube I messed up a couple of days ago.

"You still doing that?" I asked, knowing he'd be irritated.

"You wanna do it." He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm good."


	2. Chapter 2 Permission Granted

Aj POV-

It was main event and I had a match against Alicia Foxx. Backstage while I was getting ready there was a knock on the door. Looking at my mirror j saw Kaitlyn come in.

"Hey April," she greeted sitting down.

"Hey," I replied, viewing myself in the mirror.

"Punk told me you were going to the bowling tournament with Kofi and him."

* * *

><p>I nodded, "I think the newbie is coming too. Kofi told me to me to talk to Vince to make sure he had nothing planned for me."<p>

"Good idea," Kaitlyn said getting up, "Good luck with your match by the way."

"Thanks," I smiled and she left.

I looked at the time. I had a good 10-15 minutes before my match, why not talk to good ol' Vince. Knocking on his door, I opened it to see Stephanie and Paul talking. I had a good relationship with my bosses. After all they do send me home with a good pay check.

"April," Stephanie said, "How are you?"

"Good," I replied sitting in the empty seat by the desk

"What's up?" Paul asked. Paul (Triple H) was a big guy with a rather deep voice. Even when he wasn't using his big boss man voice he still scared me.

"I was just wondering if you guys had anything planned for me."

"Do you have plans Miss Mendez?" Stephanie questioned.

"Bowling tournament with Punk, Kofi, and the newbie."

"Fandango?" Asked Paul. I nodded. "No we don't but Vince did want us to tell you that we will have that featured on our YouTube channel."

"We also think it's good we have at least one diva there," Stephanie added.

"Thank you," I said leaving the room. Checking the one again it was almost time for my match.

After my victory I texted Punk telling him about the Cameras being there and that I'd be riding with Kaitlyn and Nikki.

After them picking me up from begin the arena we were getting ready to drive to the next arena.

"So," Nikki said looking back at me, "your bowling with the new guy?"

"Yea," I said, "his name is Curtis but goes by Fandango," I replied adding the accent to it.

"Have you seen his dance partner?"

This is where the gossip comes in.

"What's her name?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Focus on the road," I told her trying to avoid gossip.

"Summer Rae," Nikki replied. They were like snakes hissing up trouble don't get me wrong I love them both but I hate how they gossip.

"Okay girls let's talk about something else," I suggested. Seeing where I was going the girls agreed.

"How's you and Punk?" Nikki asked. I felt my face getting warm. They both knew how much I "admired" Punk.

"We're just friends," I assured them. They both sarcastically gave me a, "mhm."


	3. Chapter 3 Her secret admirer

**I honestly don't really know anything about the actual bowling event but I'm just gonna make it up based how my "imagination." Enjoy!**

Aj POV-

I groaned as I went to gorilla awaiting my music. This storyline with Daniel was killing me. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Brie but just to know that I'm kidding a guy someone else kisses is weird. Hearing, "let's light it up" on the speakers I skipped out in my cute little outfit. I was excited because I would be rooming with the guys and going bowling the next day. And no, I will not be sleeping with any if them.

Finally getting to the hotel I clicked in while the guys got our stuff.

"Room for 4," I told her. The lady at the counter looked on her computer and smiled.

"Room 206," she said hanging me a key.

"Are there anymore of these keys?" I asked. She shook her head. Shrugging, I waited for a least one I the guys to come in so I could tell then the room number. Luckily, Fandango came wobbling holding some bags and a suitcase.

"What room?" He asked.

"206," I replied. He nodded and went back outside to tell the guys. I went to the elevator and pushed our floor number. Getting to our room a saw someone familiar in the hallway.

"Aj?" I went to hug Dolph Ziggler.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him.

"I was just here for the night and was gonna take a plane to the next arena. What about you?"

I heard a bing and saw Punk coming out with my stuff. I saw Dolph's smile go from happy to annoyed.

"Bowling with the guys." I chuckled nervously.

"I'll see you around Aj," Dolph said, still eyeing Punk who was just standing there. I waved and opened our room door. It was a big suit that had two rooms with two queen sized beds in each. A nice leather couch with a plasma TV hanging from the wall. I admired the room.

"This is nice," Kofi came in stealing the words out of my mouth.

"So how's rooming gonna be set up?" Fandango asked shutting the door on his way in.

"I can room with Aj and Kofi can room with you," Punk suggested. Everyone agreed to that and we were set for the night.

Dolph POV-

Seeing Punk with Aj irritated me. I knew how much he loved her. I could tell by the way he was around her. But I lived her first and I tend to getting her...


	4. Chapter 4 Bowling

I woke the next morning to find out that the boys were gone.

"No one bothered to let me know, eh?" I said looking at my phone. Stretching I got out of bed and went to the main room. "No note either? Where could they be?" I text Punk and Kofi to make sure they were okay. I showered and put on some fresh clothes. Normally I would work out but today was a lazy day for me. Leaving I ran into Ziggler again.

"Hey Aj!" He greeted. I gave him a small wave. "Where ya headed?"

"To the cafe downstairs. You?"

"Oh no where. I just wanted some time out. But I'd love to join you."

"April," Fandango called making his was towards me.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked turning my attention towards him.

"The gym with the guys. Punk wanted me to make sure you were okay." How sweet of him.

"Oh well he should have texted me. Are you goin back?" Fandango shook his head.

"Was about to shower and grab a bite to eat. Wanna join me?"

"In the shower?" Ziggler questioned. I forgot he was there.

"I meant for something to eat?" Fandango was confused about why Dolph would think that.

"I'll see you later Dolph," I told him following Fandango back to the room.

"That was weird," Fandango said after his shower.

"What was weird?" Punk asked coming in. Kofi was right behind him.

"We saw Ziggler in the hall." Punk cringe.

"Yea, I asked April if she wanted to come with me for lunch and Ziggler took it I a whole nother level."

"Like what?" Kofi chimed in.

"Johnny was telling me he was about I shower and get something to eat and Dolph thought me wanted me to join Johnny in the shower." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Weirdo."

Later, after everyone showered, we went down to the Cafe in the main lobby.

"I forgot my wallet," Punk said turning around. "Johnny come with me." He nodded and followed Punk down the hall.

Punk POV-

Me and Fandango went up the elevator.

"Did Dolph seem strange to you?" I asked. He nodded.

"When I came up he looked annoyed. Like I ruined the moment or something." A hint of irritation hit me.

"I heard him ask her if he could come with her to the cafe," he added.

"What she say?"

"nothing, that's when I came."

"Okay good," I said.

"Why are you so worried about him?"

I sighed.

Aj POV-

Punk and Johnny came back a while after.

"I ordered you a latte," I told Punk when he sat down.

"Yum! My favorite!" He smiled happy I remembered his favorite drink.

"What about me?" Johnny pouted.

"You looked like an Ice Coffee kind of guy," I said. He smiled.

"That's me."

after our drinks were served, we ordered our food.

"I'm so excited for this evening!" I cheered.

"Yea I can't wait to whoop you all!"

We laughed.

"Yea right!" Johnny chuckled.

"Hey you don't mind us calling you Johnny, right?"

He shook his head.

"I don't mind it at all."

Later that afternoon we got ready to go. Driving to the bowling ally, cameras were already there.

"Let the games begin."

I typed in all of our names in ABC order. Making it me, Johnny (either if it was Curtis or Johnny he would've been second), Kofi, and Punk. Starting off, I hot 7 pins and got a spare. Johnny got the same, Kofi hit 9 pins and hit a spare and Punk got a strike. Punk ended up getting 3 strikes in a row.

"I think it's time to play dirty," Kofi whispered to me. I smiled getting the concept. It was Punks turn again and he was getting ready to throw the ball.

"Hey Punk, I gotta tell you something," I said skipping over to him.

"What?" I grabbed his shirt and kissed him. At first he was surprised but then he sunk into it. I let go knowing his man senses wanted more. He was weak in the knees. Throwing the ball he got a gutter ball. Throwing again he only hit 1 pin.

"That got him," I said high fiving Kofi. Finishing the game Punk won and I took second place leaving Kofi and Johnny tied for last. I asked the cameras to cut out me and Punk's kiss for business purposes. They agreed and went home.

Getting back to the hotel, I ordered Chinese. Punk had went to the Redbox (A/N I do not own that) and got us a movie to watch. Popping it in we waited for the food to arrive and began the movie.

A/N OMG ROMAN WON! But why did everyone flick him off? He's just trying I put food on the table. Plus he only goes with what the people in who sign his checks say


	5. Chapter 5 Back to the field

Work came faster than it needed to be and I just wanted to go home and sleep. Arriving at my destination, there were a bunch if divas in a small circle. As nosey as I am, I went to go check it out.

"Aw!" The girls cooed. I looked to see they were watching a video.

"Hey guys," I greeted. They all jumped and looked at me.

"Hey Aj," Nikki stuttered. I confused.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked. They girls looked at each other to see who would answer first. I noticed Brie holding the phone behind her back. I waved to someone getting the divas to look the other way and snatched the phone. They were on Twitter. Watching... Me and the guys at bowling?

"Who taped this?" I questioned. They shrugged. I played the video. It had me and Punks kiss in it. My heart sank. Oh no!

"We were gonna tell you," Nikki sighed. I just walked away. "April!" Nikki continued to call my name. I kept walking.

Later that night I was getting ready for my match with DB. knocking on his locker room door, he opened it with a smile.

"I'm ready to go," I told him and he nodded. Waiting at gorilla, I saw Punk.

"Hey good luck tonight," he said hugging me. I thanked him and heard Daniel's music. He walked out and started yesing the crowd who countered with no's. I skipped down the ramp behind my fake boyfriend. We waited inside the ring for our opponents. As Fandango and Summer Rae came out Daniel pulled my arm so he can whisper something in my ear.

"I saw you and Punk on Twitter," he says and I groan. "I never knew you guys were together."

"But we're not," I told him.

"But you kissed him." He shot. I growled.

"I'll explain later."

After the match we won, Bryan was still questioning the kiss. I told him what happened and why I kissed him.

"Well you better explain that to him," Bryan replied pointing to Dolph who tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh no," I panicked.

"Hey Aj, can we talk?" Dolph asked. I looked at Bryan. I went to hug him and whispered something in his ear.

"Get punk."

He nodded and left. I turned back to Dolph.

"So I heard about you and Punk," he began. "I never knew you were into bad boys like him."

"Well he's not a "bad boy,"" I began to justify but Ziggler kept going.

"But Aj I love you."

My heart sank. I didn't know what to say. I had no feelings for Dolph at all. "And like me or not I'm the only one whose gonna have you." His voice was deep and serious. I was scared.

"I was looking for you!" Fandango jogged to my side. "Phil needs you."

I nodded not looking back at Dolph. I saw Punk in his locker room. I ran inside and locked the door. I broke down in tears.

"April what's wrong?" He asked.

"He's crazy!" I cried. "He wants me and will hurt anyone willing to stop him!"

"Who?"

"Dolph!"

Punk stopped moving. I looked up at him. He was mad.

"When I see him I'm gonna-"

"No!" I stopped him. "I need you here to protect me."

Punk nodded.

Main Event and creatives wanted something new.

"How about we make Aj GM." Vince said during our meeting. I blew up.

"Really? Me as GM? THANK YOU!" I cheered. Vince chuckled. I was so excited to tell everyone. But first I had to tell Brie. Bryan was out at meetings and interviews so he couldn't make it so I had to make sure Brie would relay the message. I noticed she was talking to Dolph. I quickly backed away. I'll just text her.

I wasn't being screened so I waited until Punk was done with his match. Backstage I was tapped on the shoulder. Looking up, Dolph stood over me.

"What do you want?" I questioned getting scared. Dolph traced his finger on my arm.

"Just you," he said. I shot up and moved back. He followed me. "Where's Punk? Not here to save you."

I backed into a wall. Crap! No where to run. Dolph breathed down my neck making me shiver.

"Leave me alone!" I pled. He smiled. I pushed him. "I said leave me alone!"

He backed away and mouthed, "your mine."


End file.
